helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Bg_cg_13_RBG.png Bg_cg_14_RBG.png Bg_cg_15_RBG.png The female gambler went missing again. Magda and Lawrence are hurrying to the slum. Objective Go to the slum and win the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 400 Diamond +50 Ceremonial Leg Armor x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from the unnamed Civilian Woman titled "A Civilian Woman's text" that reads: :Hey, I can tell that the atmosphere between you and Blackglove was weird today. What happened? I'm not asking you to say it to make me happy, though it's nice to know you two are not getting along well. I told you before that you should be careful not to be cheated by him. So don't complain if you stumbled this time. Anyway, this guy has always been free and easy. I've known him for long and it seems that he only treats you differently. But judging by your paled face when you ran out of the tavern today... It doesn't seem to be the case. Ah... I don't understand what he's thinking! Remember he told you that a young girl's kiss is poison to a man? Well, I think he is also a deadly poison to women! Imagine how many women in the slum... no, in the whole Finsel want to win his heart! You haven't seen how they flirting with Blackglove! If you see them - Hah! You wouldn't like to see that! Lady, give up as soon as possible, and don't come back. Nobles should marry nobles, civilians should marry civilians. It is a truth universally acknowledged! *In the CG Magda is wearing the set Girl's Uniforms. *In this beauty contest the Civilian Woman's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Pure ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ ***Noble ★☆☆☆☆ ***Gorgeous ★☆☆☆☆ ***Delicate ★☆☆☆☆ ***Mature ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lovely ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Warm ★★★☆☆ ***Cool ★★★☆☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Miss Magda, there is a male servant waiting for you in the drawing room. Magda: Servant? Maid: He says he is the servant of the Heiress of the Jorcastle family, and he's incredibly handsome! Magda: So it's Lawrence. Okay, I understand. You can go now. ...Miss Lynna's mother is missing again?! Lawrence: Yes! Miss Magda! I would otherwise not have rushed over to find you. Please excuse my manners. Her clothes and purse were both there, but she was nowhere to be seen. And there was no sign of struggle in the room. I don't imagine she was taken away by force. I have looked everywhere I could think of, including the casino, the tavern, the bakery... I even checked the city moat. Magda, it's like she just evaporated without a trace... Magda: Don't... don't panic! Perhaps she drunk herself into a stupor somewhere... Lawrence: Taking her away behind Miss Lynna's back has already made me feel bad... If anything were to happen to her... I would be forever guilty. Magda: (Lawrence looks to be on the brink of collapse...) How about this, I'll take you to see Blackgloves. If someone has disappeared in the slum, he is sure to know of a way to find them! Lawrence: Thank you so much... Miss Magda. Story Chat 2 Lawrence: Miss Magda, Blackglovess and those guys... Will they help us? Magda: I'm not sure either, but we have to try. Don't worry too much. Everything will be fine. Civilian Woman: I thought I was seeing things. It really is you. So you're wearing a new set of clothes to show off, huh, Heiress! Hah, trying to provoke me? Well then, let's compare, shall we? I won't give in to you! Magda: !! : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: Hmph, what's the use in such an expensive dress? Learning to have matching clothes is far more important! You didn't beat me, so you won't be seeing Blackglovess today! Now go away! : Magda: ...Next time I will definitely defeat her! : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: I hear that even the embroidery on a noblewoman's hat is made with gold threads. You nobles really are curious! But I have to admit, your dress looks... really pretty! Magda: Hehe... Well your dress is also very cute. Civilian Woman: Hahaha, I think so! Here for Blackglovess again? Hey! You! Tell Blackglovess he has a visitor! Blackgloves: Ah, kitten, you're looking for me? Magda: Hello, Mr. Blackglovess... Actually today I've come to... (You tell Blackgloves about the missing female gambler) Blackgloves: I see. So then it was because of this? Magda: I wonder if I can trouble you to... to... Blackgloves: Sorry, I can't. Not even for a kiss from a kitten. Magda: Huh? Mr. Blackglovess, what do you require? I can... Blackgloves: It's not a question of money. This is... a futile endeavor. Why should one waste one's time and energy? Magda: Why... Why do you say that? Blackgloves: She will appear when she ought to apear. Lawrence: So this is your doing?! Blackgloves: ... Magda: Why are you doing this? Blackgloves: Thanks to the help of you two, we were able to catch those guys. After some interrogation, they opened up. Hah, so it was the nobles after all! They're using the people of the slum for experiment! Lawrence: What does this have to do with us?! Blackgloves: It has nothing to do with you, naturally. But if Miss Ellenstein can do something for the slum... We would be immensely grateful. Magda: ... Blackgloves: I'm very sorry, kitten. I don't want to do this either. But who made you so powerful and resourceful? There are some things that we are unable to do, but you can do for sure. Am I right? Magda: ...What do you want? Blackgloves: It's very simple. Give the nobles a warning. Make them cease their actions? Lawrence: Miss Ellentsein... Magda: Cease their actions? I understand... But if I do this, will you let her go? Blackgloves: Why ever would I not? Story Chat 3 Magda: Hmph... Just as it's nearly over, suddenly something like this happens... Maybe this is how Blackglovess really handles business? And I was blinded by his playful appearance! Hmph... If I'd known earlier, I wouldn't have let him and Shana help... I need to think of a way to make the nobles restrain themselves... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5 Category:Transcript